Alameda Slim
Alameda Slim is the main antagonist in Disney's 2004 feature film Home on the Range and voiced by Randy Quaid. Development Alameda Slim was present in the early drafts of the film, when it was to be a supernatural western called Sweatin' Bullets. In this version, he was an undead cattle rustler who plotted to run numerous herds of cattle off cliffs to their deaths in revenge for having been trampled down in life. When this version of the film was cancelled and reworked into Home on the Range, Alameda Slim was reworked into the master yodeler, though his original scheme was to storm Washington DC with an army of hypnotized cows in an attempt to become president. Background Alameda Slim is a cattle rustler said to be capable of stealing 500 cattle in one night. He has the ability to entrance cows through his yodeling, which he utilizes in his thefts. Slim has a buffalo named Junior, Rico and Wesley as his assistants, and the Willie brothers as his nephews. Role in the film At the beginning of the film, Alameda Slim targets the Dixon Ranch, home of Maggie. All of the cattle disappear in one night, leaving only Maggie. As a result, Mr. Dixon is forced to sell Maggie to a small farm called Patch of Heaven, and heads out west for a new start. Later, Mr. Dixon's ranch is bought by a Yancy O'del. As a result of his numerous thefts, it is revealed that a $750 reward is out for the capture of Slim, which Maggie and two other cows, Mrs. Calloway and Grace, decide to claim in order to save their home from foreclosure. Later, Alameda Slim commits another theft, and his unique technique is revealed. Alameda Slim is able to hypnotize cattle through yodeling. He captures all the cattle, and takes them to his hideout, located in an old mine named "Echo Mine". At the mine, he reveals his plan. Slim had once been a talented farm hand, but had been repeatedly fired. (It is hinted that this was because his employers hated his yodeling "singing"). As revenge, Slim has been using his abilities to steal the cattle of his former employers, and sells them. When the ranches are put up for auction, he uses the money to buy the property, under the name Yancy O'del. At that moment, one of his henchmen moves from his spot, revealing the location of the Patch of Heaven farm on his map of ranches. (The farm is shown to be the exact shape of the minion's head, and had never been seen before because it was always blocked.) Slim decides to buy the farm under his alter ego's name. However, Slim is captured by Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway, who are using earplugs to avoid his yodeling. The cows attempt to take Slim to the Sheriff, but Slim escapes thanks to Rico. Slim attends the auction of Patch of Heaven under his O'delay identity, and is about to buy the farm. However, the cows are able to expose him, and Alameda Slim is arrested. Trivia * Slim is the first villain in the Disney Animated Canon to have his own song since Judge Claude Frollo in 1996's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. * His features, look and appearance seem to be based on Dallas' J.R.. Gallery Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Those arrested Category:Comedy Characters Category:Masters Of Disguise